


please dont read this im not joking its bad

by Heeg



Series: Gay ass Frank Manera x self insert bullshit [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Furry, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg
Summary: i hate my brain
Relationships: Frank Manera/ Original Character
Series: Gay ass Frank Manera x self insert bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925944
Kudos: 2





	please dont read this im not joking its bad

**Author's Note:**

> im trash ok

"G'morning cupcake." Frank purred. "Aww, morning Frankie." Raptor replied, snuggling into his neck. The tattooed man kissed him. "So, ya wanna go for a round?" he asked. "Frank, you know im on my period." the big cat sighed. He kissed him again. "I don't mind, and I've heard orgasms can help ya with your cramps, cupcake." Frank replied. Raptor thought about it for a second. "Alright, let's try." he purred.

Frank immediately opened up Raptor's legs, and started to stroke him. The cannibal looked up at him and smiled, then started to rip his boxers off. "Look how you bleed for me. Wet. Ready. Red. Wanting." Frank said, using 2 fingers to open Raptor's extra hole. As soon as he put his lips on Raptor, he bucked his hips closer to his face. He started licking, making wet noises while tasting every inch of his pussy. "A-ah... Frankie..." the submissive male moaned. "Such lonely flesh... you were waiting for this, weren't you?" Frank mumbled, continuing to lick and suck everywhere he could reach. Raptor stared down at him, blood all over his face. He didn't care if it was his or one of Frank's victims', his climax was so fucking close, he could barely take it anymore with Frank absolutely ravaging him. "I know you're close." the cannibal cooed. Raptor grabbed his head and pulled his as close as he could, finishing in his mouth. Frank licked all of it up, smiling. The submissive male let go, panting over how goddamn good it felt.

"You wanna know why I call ya cupcake? It's cause ya taste so sweet, just like one." Frank cooed. "Oh shut up you adorable fucker." Raptor replied, kissing him.


End file.
